Clarity
by scarredofchickens
Summary: 'I fall like an angel cutting through the wind waiting for the force of impact to knock the wind from me and then for the icy waters to claim my body' Clary's decisions lead her into the depths of Lake Lynn. She defies all known facts by seemingly coming back to life. Clary finds a new world that constantly draws her back. But there is a reason that nobody survives a trip Lake Lyn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim over the Mortal Instruments series or characters. Though this plot is of my own creation.**

Four years ago a bunch of 17 year old were drunk and showing off around the fence. One of the bright ones suggested they see who was bravest by climbing the fence and seeing who would go the highest. Even in their drunk state 3 of the five were sensible enough to decline but the one who suggested it and his best mate both tried it. The Boy who suggested it went first. He climbed most of the way up then lost his nerve and had to climb back down. The second boy, in some testosterone and alcohol fuelled rush, Climbed all the way to the top. He stood shakily but then released his hand holds pumping his fist in the air and hollering. In an instant he lost his balance and plunged to his death. The body was never recovered. This case was a rare one in the fact that it was a male who was claimed by the lake. It seems to only ever be females that are drawn into the depths of Lake Lynn.

The surrounding flora seems to be thinning out and the path changing texture so I know that I am getting close. I reach the fence that surrounds the lake. The fence isn't too high, but it does reach over my head, but its high enough that if you fall from it you are likely to severely break something.

I start climbing the fence, forcing the toe of my shoe through the holes in the wire making sure I have solid foot holds as I go. I know how selfish this act is. But who am I really leaving behind.  
My mother who barely has time for me?  
My best friend Simon? Possibly,  
Or Luke who has been my father figure since I can remember?  
My mother might grieve for a while but she'll have Luke to lean on. And Simon, well he'll bounce back like he always does.

I stand just as that 17 year old boy did with only my feet holing me in place my arms flat against my side with fear. My heart hammers against my ribcage and my throat constricts making it hard to breathe. Adrenaline courses through my veins making my muscles feel stronger, ready to act. I try to push the fear down. I know that this will be worth it. I will be free from this mundane life. Free from walking through day to day life lonely and feeling tied down.

"Clary" I hear a voice booming. I have been standing up the top here for too long now. I know what i must do. Before fear or Luke can coax me down from here I must Jump.

My muscles tense, fuelled with adrenaline making them feel stronger than ever, and then release propelling me outwards. And then I fall like an Angel. Cutting through the wind waiting for the force of impact to knock the wind from me and then for the icy waters to claim my body.

If that impact came, I never felt it.

...

**This story was just an annoying idea I had getting ready for school one morning and the idea wouldn't leave me alone so I had to put my fingers to the keys. This chapter is just a trial to see if enough people are interested. if I get enough response I will continue with it.**

**I really would like to know what you guys thought of it so please review **

**And Merry Christmas**


	2. Chapter 2

What I do feel is my head crack on what feel to be rocks. There must be rocks at the bottom of the lake and that's what I've hit my head on. The wind has been knocked right out of my chest on impact. Although the impact is not as hard as I anticipated. Reflexively I take in huge breath out of shock and expect to get a mouthful of lake water instead I'm still gasping for air and not taking in water. This isn't right why am I not dead? Why am I not drowning?

It is only now that I open my eyes that I can see the explanation for the stones and the lack of water in my lungs. I'm lying in what looks to be an alley way. A tight alley at that. The sides of two great slate buildings seem to be almost pressing in on me. I roll onto my hands and knees to catch my breath it takes me a few minutes but I recover enough to try and stand up.

To my surprise it doesn't feel like I've broken any bones. The only pain I experience is the throbbing of my head. It doesn't seem like I have fallen metres like I did at the lake, it feels more as though I have been dropped from someone's arms unexpectedly.

The sky looks cloudy and thee air tastes foul, marred by the smoke from the burning of what I assume to be coal. The buildings on both sides of me are grey slate and there is a cobblestone ground beneath me. I bring my hands in front of me to inspect them. They are dirty and covered in a fine layer of blackish brown from the ground I landed on.

There are a few obvious and immediate questions that come to mind. For one, where the hell am I. And another, why am I not dead! I walk to one end of this gap between buildings. I see more larger buildings. Some of which are very fancy and old looking. But at the same time they look new. Some look to be shops. Well dressed gentlemen with top hats canes and gloves. The women walk around with long dresses with long sleeves even though the temperature must be at least 27 degrees. Horses pulling carriages through the street. I feel as though I've stepped into a movie. A very old but very beautiful movie. I realise how out of place I look. I walk with my head down back to the other end of the alley.

"so why then am I not dead' I voice the question out loud almost as if I will get a response. Naturally I am alarmed when I do and the voice is not mine.

"because you fell through my portal" a powerful, and if I do say so myself, sexy, voice cuts through my thinking

I stop dead in my tracks and look up to see a black cloaked figure standing almost toe to toe with me. My insides scream at me to run, but there is something entrancing at this beautiful face frames with a golden halo of hair. I stand like a deer in headlights frozen solid with fear. The cloaked man chuckles to himself apparently amused at my inability to respond.

"Hello" the man says leaning his face down to mine. "I'm Jace Wayland"

In a mix of fear confusion and the initial bump on my head my brain gives in and I pass out.

**Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year  
Thank you to those who responded to the last chapter through reviews follows and favourites I couldn't have gotten a better Christmas present, I really appreciate your response criticism and encouragement so please tell me what you think of This Fanfiction.  
Thank you all **


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry this is not an update

So I store all of my chapters in my notes on my ipod and now my ipod will not let me use or even access the notes and I have lost at least 100 prewritten chapters and excerpts that I had stored most of these things I simply can not just rewrite as the were done up to two years ago. I have lost it all and am seemingly unable to retrieve it. This is making me greatly upset and distressed

I am so sorry but no updates for a fair while until I can try and get them back

I really am so very sorry


End file.
